The field of the invention pertains to hose fittings, funnels for attachment to bottles and to standard garden hose attachments.
The prior art consists of a variety of coupling devices for hoses and pipes. Representative of devices for coupling different diameter hoses together are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,844 and 3,690,703. Similarly, devices for coupling tubing or tubing and threaded pipe are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,562,294, 3,473,782 and 4,116,477. Such coupling devices are expensive, complicated configurations for high pressure fluids and may incorporate valve means as shown.
Simple clamping devices for coupling tubing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,955. A soap dispensing device that couples a reservoir to a support and a tubular spout is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,245. None of the above devices, however, are directed toward selectable attachment to standard garden hoses or bottles with differing thread diameters and thread pitches.